


Matchmaker

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Leon and Sherry set Claire up on a date. Now she has to find a way to pay them back.





	1. Claire & Helena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



> hope this is to your liking! i apologize if helena is a bit out of character - i haven't gotten to play RE6 yet! i'll have the follow-up chapters out soon ^~^

Claire stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the posh restaurant, biting her lip. She was unsure of what to expect. All Leon and Sherry had told her was they had set her up with a female coworker of theirs.

“God. Why am I so nervous?” she sighed, hoping that no one was in the bathroom with her. She knew the answer though - it had been a long time since she'd been on a date. 

She ran her hand through her auburn hair and fussed with it. She couldn't get it exactly to her liking and knew she never would, no matter how much she combed it with her fingers. 

_I should have brought a damn comb_ , she lamented. 

She took a deep breath, straightened her dress and started towards the dark maple door. God, she hated dresses, but she wanted to look nice for this mystery woman her friends had spoken so highly of. She strutted towards the table she had reserved and sat down. 

_Hopefully she didn't come while I was in the bathroom and thought I skipped out on her._

Claire knew Leon and Sherry would be disappointed if that happened. Hell, she'd be disappointed too. _It had been so long._

For years she had hoped Leon would stop lusting after Ada Wong, the woman he had met all those years ago in Raccoon City. Sadly, that had never happened and she gave up, just deciding that being friends would be better. She had consoled herself, saying it was for the best. They always had a great time together so completely severing ties was a big no. 

She sat down in the cushioned chair the restaurant provided. The table was covered in a white table cloth that matched the seat. It would be a shame if she spilled anything - she had a habit of doing so whenever she got nervous and tipsy. 

_Maybe I'd better order white wine._

She checked her phone, trying to pass the time. Her date still hadn't shown. She didn't even know what the woman's name was or what she looked like.

 _Well, duh. That's the purpose of a blind date, idiot._ Claire scrunched her face up and bit her lip again. _I hope she didn't stand me up._

As if on cue, a woman walked into the restaurant. She turned her head to look around as if looking for someone. She walked up to the greeter and said something. The man pointed her in Claire's direction. The woman smiled and nodded. She started to walk to the table Claire was seated at. Claire could feel the butterflies in her stomach worsen. 

The woman was wearing a white ruffled blouse with a just-above-the-knee black skirt. Her dark hair was styled into curls. She approached the table, pulled out the chair and sat down. She offered Claire a smile. 

“I'm Helena. Helena Harper.” She stretched an arm towards Claire. “I work with Leon and Sherry, but I'm sure you know that.” 

Claire took her hand and shyly smiled back. “Claire. Claire Redfield.” 

“It's nice to meet you finally, Claire. Leon has told me a lot about you over the years we've worked together. He seems to really admire you” 

Claire felt a twinge of pain in her chest. She felt her smile start to fall from her face but quickly corrected it. She hoped the younger woman hadn't noticed. 

“Quite the contrary for me,” she said, nervously laughing. “I know nothing about you.” She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Well, why don't we order and then we can get to know each other,” Helena suggested, drumming her fingers on the table. The sound was muffled due to the cloth covering it. Helena beckoned for a waiter. 

Claire ordered a pasta dish with a white wine. Helena ordered some sort of Italian soup along with the same wine Claire had. 

“We can share the bottle,” Helena suggested. 

They talked while waiting for their meal and even when the meal came. Both women found out they had a lot in common. They even got to complain about Leon to each other…

By the end of the meal, Claire decided she wanted to see Helena again. Her nerves had dispersed a bit, thanks to the alcohol - she hadn't spilled it either.

The waiter gave them the check and they agreed to split it. The price of Claire's drink and meal made her cringe a bit. She handed her card to the man a bit reluctantly. The waiter returned to them with their cards and thanked them for coming. The women stood up together and started for the door. 

Claire walked Helena to her car, wanting to talk a bit longer. 

“So,” she started. “Any chance you'd wanna go on another date?” She looked up at the sky, praying that she'd receive an affirmative answer. 

“Sure.” Helena stopped and grabbed both of Claire's hands. “I'd love to.” Helena smiled. 

Claire felt herself flush with excitement. She mentally reveled. 

“Great! What's your number?” she asked, pulling out her phone. She brought up her contacts app and hovered her finger over the ‘New Contact’ icon. 

Helena told Claire her number and Claire pressed save. Helena got in her car and started it. She waved and began to back out of the parking space. Claire turned around and started towards her Harley. Then she realized something.

_Shit, I've gotta find a way to pay back Leon and Sherry._


	2. Sherry & Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was almost too fun to write! i finished the whole thing so the third chapter should be up soon :) 
> 
> (again i haven't played RE6 so jake might be out of character. i tried to use google to my advantage.)

Claire was sprawled out on her couch, pondering how she'd repay her friends for setting her up with such a wonderful woman. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. 

“That's it! I'll set them up too!” she said, thinking of Ada Wong and Jake Muller. 

Leon had never stopped talking about Ada and the interactions between Sherry and Jake made it clear the attraction was mutual. _Perfect._

She felt rather prideful before the realization hit her. How would she get in contact with them? She could probably get Jake's number from Leon, but she'd have to let him in on her plan, lest he get suspicious. But Ada. _Ada_. She was another story. Claire sighed. 

She and Leon were meeting for lunch: one of their monthly traditions. They always met at a little diner on the edge of town. The food was great and so were the prices. She changed into jeans and tugged on her lucky leather jacket before she left. 

She went down the stairs, exited the building and got on her motorcycle. She was off. She arrived at the diner before Leon. They each always got the same thing so she ordered for the both of them. He walked in right as the food was being set down. 

“Leon!” she called, waving. “Perfect timing.” 

He sat down and they dug into their plates. Claire told him about the date and its success. Leon smiled the whole time and congratulated her. 

“I'm glad it worked out. Helena's a great person.” Claire nodded in agreement. 

She had spent some time thinking about how to ask Leon for Jake Muller's number. To her knowledge, they weren't exactly on the greatest terms. Claire took a fry off Leon's plate and dipped it in ketchup. 

“Hey!” Leon protested. Claire smirked and ignored him.

“Say Leon...by any chance do you have Jake Muller's number?” She tilted her head, putting a playful expression on her pretty face. 

Leon's face became sour. “Why?” 

“Because…” she said, trying to sound casual. “I wanna set up Sherry and him. They obviously like each other. They just need a push in the right direction.” 

Leon's expression stayed very much the same. “I don't want that asshole near Sherry.” 

“Leon! You're not her dad and she's an adult!” Claire scolded. It was kind of cute how he saw himself as her father figure still. 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look out for her.” He drummed his fingers on the linoleum table. 

“Come on, Leon. It's only a matter of time before they get together on their own.” 

“Fine, fine. I know you'll badger me about it until I give it to you anyway,” he said, feigning annoyance. A faint smirk was plastered on his face. 

He gave Jake's number to Claire and she thanked him. They enjoyed the rest of their meal, chatting about nothing really in particular. When they were ready to leave, Leon pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“See ya next month, Claire-bear. Or hopefully before that.” He waved and started to walk in the opposite direction. 

When she got to her bike, she sat and opened her messaging app. 

_Hi Jake. It's Claire Redfield. I need to talk to you about something._

Her phone vibrated.

_Miss Redfield, I have nothing to talk to you about._

_Ouch._ She knew her brother had had a ‘run-in’ with Jake in the past. Obviously, there were still hard feelings. 

_Come on, Jake. It's important. There's even something in it for you._

_A monetary compensation?_

Claire sighed and tried to compose herself. 

_Something...equivalent per se. It's worth your time. Meet me at the cafe in town at 3._

_Okay. I'll be there. It better be ‘worth my time’._

Claire kicked up the stand and started the bike. She drove back to her apartment. When she got back, she had about an hour until her meeting with Jake. She changed into some lighter attire, considering it was warm outside and the cafe was walking distance. She kicked her feet up and opened the poorly-written romance novel she for some reason was investing her time in. She read it absentmindedly. 

From stories she had heard, Jake was obviously hardheaded and her brief exchange with him confirmed that. She hardly knew the guy. Claire had no idea how he'd take to her suggestion. What if she was wrong? She tried to push away her self-doubt. 

At 2:45, she left her apartment to walk to the cafe. It was only three blocks away. She opened the door, the bell chiming as she walked in. It was about five to three. She looked around the little building and saw Jake sitting at one of the stools, his back to her. She took a seat next to him. 

“Jake,” she said in greeting. 

“Miss Redfield.” His voice was indifferent. 

“Call me Claire, please.” She smiled at him. He didn't return it. 

“What is this important thing you wanted to talk to me about, Claire?” he asked, using emphasis on her name. 

_Jesus. Maybe Leon was right._ She shook the thoughts from her head and used all her willpower to not be snotty back. 

“You like Sherry, right? How would you like to go on a date with her?” She watched a shocked look cross his features and then settled into an offended one. 

“How do you know that?” His voice had an edge to it. She ignored him.

“I'd propose it to her as a blind date, but I'm sure she'd be pleasantly surprised.” She smiled at him once more. His expression was no longer cold, but almost...bashful. 

“Why are you doing this?” He didn't maintain eye contact, seemingly suddenly fascinated by the old fashioned Coca-Cola logo hung on the wall.

“Sherry set me up on a date the other day. Figured I'd return the favor.” 

“O-okay.” 

“Perfect. I'll tell her and text you the details.” She got up from the stool and walked out of the cafe, leaving Jake there. 

She messaged Sherry. 

_Hey Sherry, how would you like to go on a date with a fantastic mystery gentleman?_

She put her phone in her pocket and continued her trek home. Her phone vibrated against her backside. She pulled it out once more. 

_Haha sure. When and where?_

_Up to you._

The device vibrated in the midst of Claire putting it back into her pocket. 

_Does Kim's Place tomorrow at 12 work for him?_

_Let me check._

She switched conversations.

_Sherry wants to know if Kim's Place tomorrow at 12 works for you._

Jake didn't text back until she reached her apartment. The phone buzzed as she was pressing the elevator button for her floor.

_Sure._

Claire quickly texted Sherry, confirming the date. 

_It's set, girl! Have fun tomorrow! :)_

She unlocked her apartment and headed inside. She got herself a glass of water. It was hot as hell outside. 

“Now onto Ada,” she groaned. “This is gonna take some major work.”


	3. Leon & Ada

Finding Ada proved to be much harder than Claire previously thought. It took a few weeks of scouring the resources she was provided with to finally find something that could possibly correlate to Leon's fascination. Even then her discovery was probably useless. 

Ada Wong was obviously a pseudonym. There was no Ada Wong, but Claire managed to find something regardless. An email address. It probably was a wild goose chase, but there was no harm in trying it. 

_Ada,_

_I don't know if you know me, but I'm Claire Redfield. I was with Leon the night of the outbreak in Raccoon. He still hasn't stopped talking about you. I know you see each other sometimes, but I was wondering if you'd possibly agree to a date with him? :)_

_-Claire_

She clicked ‘Send’ with a sigh. She put her hands over her face. This was pointless. There was no way it was Ada. Suddenly, her phone pinged, indicating a new email. It was from the possible Ada.

_Hi Claire,_

_I had a feeling you were trying to contact me - not often is it that so many inquiries of Ada Wong are done. To answer your question, I agree to your proposition. Just tell me the date and time. I'll be there._

_-A.W._

Claire read the email, her eyebrows raised. She read it over and over again. 

_What? How is this possible?_

She quickly composed a reply. 

_Thank you for getting back to me so quickly and thank you for agreeing!! I'll talk to Leon and get it set up. This'll be a great surprise for him._

Claire pumped her fist. All her hard work had paid off. She brought up Leon's contact and pressed the ‘Call’ button. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. 

“Hello?” a rough voice said tiredly. _Shit._ Claire forgot that it was 3 AM. 

“Hi, Leon. Sorry for calling you so late, I guess time got away from me,” she laughed. “But anyway, I got you a date. What time works for you?” 

Claire heard Leon groan. “Ugh, let me check.” There were some shuffling noises. “This couldn't wait till morning?” 

“No, it couldn't,” she confirmed. Leon laughed lowly. 

“Guess I'm free next Saturday. This lady gonna be up to my standards?” Claire heard the joking tone in his voice. Leon didn't really have any standards on women. 

“Oh yes. She'll be right up there with the best. You'll love her,” Claire stated, barely able to hide her excitement. 

She couldn't help but feel happy that she'd finally set up one of her best friends with his dream woman. 

“Where do you wanna meet her, Leon?” 

“How about that little Parisian restaurant over on the main drag? At 1 PM? If that doesn't work for your lady friend, just tell me.”

“Alright,” she beamed. “Goodnight, Leon.”

“Night, Claire-bear.” 

The line hung up. Claire reopened the email app and started to compose yet another message to Ada.

_Does next Saturday at 1 PM work for you? At Les Magnifiques Amis?_

Claire clutched her phone against her chest, feeling nothing but satisfaction. Her phone pinged.

_Great. Works for me. I've been wanting to see Leon again, so this is the perfect opportunity. Un grand merci, mademoiselle._

_-A.W_

Claire cheered aloud. All her hard work really had paid off. She got up from the couch and started towards her bedroom. 

“Now I can finally get some fucking sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the whole thing!

**Author's Note:**

> leave requests in comments or on my [ask](https://ask.fm/mvghella) :)


End file.
